


饮鸩止渴

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 我的名字于你有什么意义
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	饮鸩止渴

“请在这一页上写一下你的名字吧贝什米特先生。”伊万穿过在舞池中扭动腰肢的人们径直走向靠在吧台上抽烟的基尔伯特。他是在两天前见到这位先生的，他本是跟随着自己的妹妹前来参加一个接着一个的派对，娜塔莉亚一边拖着他一边说“哥哥你需要出门多走动走动”，当她挽着他的胳膊站在贝什米特面前的时候伊万觉得自己对眼前的这位面相奇特的男人产生了某些兴趣。

对方疑惑地偏过头来看他递过来的小册子，他的睫毛被汗水弄得湿哒哒，闪着一些奇异的光芒，很显然基尔伯特并不是十分清楚伊万想要做些什么，他把右手从裤兜里抽出来指指前方的舞池，现在已经换了另外一首更加吵闹的电子音乐。“你的妹妹在那里。”他用略带沙哑的嗓音这么对伊万轻声说着，然后缩缩脖子，让自己在兜帽投下的阴影之中陷得更深。

“我不是来找我妹妹的，我想请你在这个本子上签一个你的名字，我想你应该不会拒绝？”伊万微笑着把本子再往基尔伯特那里塞了塞，并从衣服内侧的口袋里掏出一支做工考究的钢笔搁在本子的封面上。基尔伯特诧异地瞪大眼睛，他的表情有些呆愣，或许他从来没有想到自己会有被搭讪的一天，然后他抬手揉了揉自己的脸颊，这个动作总算是让他的表情恢复了正常。他拔开那支钢笔的笔帽随后翻开了伊万的手帐，他一页页翻着，想找一个空白的页面，他找了一会儿，显然被本子上的字弄得有些不耐烦，他翻到最后一页，看到那完全的、没有压痕的空白页就嘴角上扬起来。

基尔伯特的字很好看，就像是他的手和他整个人一样，伊万一边看着他在本子上签名一边胡乱想着，他可能有一点点的强迫症，伊万被对方修长好看的手指搅得心神不宁，他在两天前见到这位贝什米特先生之后就开始在晚上做梦，梦见的都是一些耻于说出口的场景。他看着基尔伯特的时候就会想到那些尴尬的梦境，这导致他昨天只能待在远处看着他独自一人在吧台点一瓶龙舌兰来喝。

基尔伯特用一种偏斜且扁平的字体来签完了他的全名，他合上本子将其连同钢笔一起还给伊万，他用一种嘲讽地语气来调侃伊万实在是过于老土：“这年头谁还会随便带一本备忘录？”他再次伸出手示意伊万把他的电话拿来，他在看到对方的那个过时许久的翻盖手机之后终于笑出了声，这个时候他的眼角也带上了一些笑意。他翻开伊万的手机盖并找到通讯录，他一边输着自己的联系方式一边又问酒保讨了一杯酒请伊万喝，他的眼睛映着舞池那里光彩夺目的灯光，可他的身影却又处于黑暗之中。基尔伯特冲伊万微微笑着，可那笑容在伊万看来除却表示友好之外还有点别的含义，而他又不太像是仅对伊万在微笑着，他的视线越过伊万的肩头，落在了远处灯光照着的一块斑驳的墙壁上，那墙壁上贴着过时的乐队海报，墙角蒙着灰，有蜘蛛安静地在迷幻之中织着所有人今夜的梦。

他们在过了很久之后才再次相遇，那个时候伊万心中的躁动早已停止，他甚至都快要记不得基尔伯特的声音，那时间过的是足够长的，而他也不再跟随着自己的妹妹连番参加一个又一个的派对，他妹妹喜欢那些东西，年轻人永远是被光鲜亮丽的东西所吸引过去的，而伊万已经不是那种喜欢随意挥洒荷尔蒙的年纪了，他每晚都微笑着送他打扮得美艳动人的妹妹出门，然后自己一人回到昏暗的台灯下面做他的工作，他甚至很久都没有再碰过酒精，他都快忘记基尔伯特请他的那一辈杯龙舌兰是个什么滋味，而他更加没有时间去将手帐翻到最后一页，看看那个漂亮的名字。

于是他在舞池中看到随着音乐的节奏跳起舞来的基尔伯特的时候一阵恍惚，他还是穿着那件带兜帽的衣服、中裤与黑色板鞋，伊万能看到他露出来的脚踝，这令他又想起几个月前的那些尴尬的梦，以基尔伯特为主角的春梦。伊万的脚步停在舞池的边缘，他犹豫着自己应该是去买一杯酒还是跳入舞池尝试自己以往并不擅长的舞步，他看到基尔伯特睁开眼睛看向自己站着的这个方向，他本能地想要低下头避开，因为他甚至都有些遗忘对方的名字，只隐约记得一个姓，德语对于他来说念起来有些不太利索，然而基尔伯特却像是看到故人一般朝他微笑起来，他凑过去对那个很显然是他同伴的人低语了两句就挤过人群朝伊万走来。那脚步声并不大，甚至可以说被吵闹的音乐和大量的尖笑声给盖了过去，但在伊万的耳朵里却被无数倍放大，一下一下砸到他的耳膜上，踩在他的心上。

“你怎么来了？”基尔伯特在伊万的面前站定，他离伊万很近，几乎是凑到他耳边说话的。这个时候伊万突然又想起他的名字来，是“基尔伯特”，一个读来十分顺口的名字，也很独特，他从来没有听过这个，他又想起那个写在手帐最后一页的名字，干净利落得就与本人如出一辙。而后伊万请了基尔伯特一杯酒，并不是之前基尔伯特请他的龙舌兰，倒是伊万一直喜欢喝的伏特加。他们并没有只喝一杯，喝完一瓶以后出了派对沿着河边散步，这是件太过于奇妙的事情。伊万只见过基尔伯特寥寥几面，掰着手指算也就仅有少的可怜的四次，他们交换了联系方式，在社交网络上也关注了彼此，但是从未有过交流。基尔伯特喜欢转发一些摇滚乐队演出的信息，而对于伊万来说，那些乐队可真是闻所未闻，他也有想过要去了解一下，好让自己能够融入这个新的社会，他听过一两首，那些曲子实在是让他的头脑都快要炸开，就像酒吧派对上的那些吵哄哄的电子舞曲，每当他跨进门就会感到头晕与恶心，他甚至在第一天去的时候就在门外的水沟旁吐光了他的晚饭，而他仅在里头待了半个小时。

但是他们就像认识了很久的朋友那样并肩走在夜晚的河提。晚风吹散了他们的醉意，但是基尔伯特脸颊两旁红润的色泽无法被带走，他难得拥有了一些颜色，红色在他身上显得艳丽，而他看起来也不再那么病态。伊万并不知道该与对方说什么，毕竟他们只见面四次，但是从他小心翼翼地挑起一个话头开始的时候基尔伯特便显示出了对于他所研究的诗歌的浓厚兴趣。伊万惊讶地发现对方并不如他在社交网络上所表现的那样，基尔伯特意外地健谈，而且并不是一个没有文化的人，他了解诗歌并且喜欢那玩意儿，他甚至自己还会写点现代诗，匿名在网上发表，这让伊万感到惊喜。

他们在河边走了很久，从深夜一直散步到晨光微曦，而伊万竟没有觉得疲累，他的手机被他设置了静音模式，在与基尔伯特道别的时候他又错过了一个来自他姐妹的电话。他走在寂静的大街上，路两旁的商店还在沉睡之中，而他清醒着，看到旭日东升，有水鸟从他的头顶掠过。它长着宽大的翅俯冲着朝向河面，又收翅轻巧地停在河墩上，偏过头来看这个愚笨的人类驻足窥探自然的蠢样。伊万高兴地哼起一段门德尔松的钢琴曲，他甚至都没有想到过要掏出他的手机来查看一下他姐妹的短信，他就这么走着，心中轻松而又喜悦。他的眼皮并不沉重，他想自己可以等候在常去的咖啡馆门口，等店主睡眼惺忪地来打开门，点一张铺了鸡蛋与培根的薄饼，再搭配一杯晨餐咖啡。他想他可以在当日晚点的时候给基尔伯特发去一些短信，或是打个电话约他出来吃饭，他觉得他们之间可以有更近一步的交往，他期待这个，就像他期待每一天的朝阳一般。

后来他们真的就如伊万所想的那般热络起来，而就在渐渐的接触之中伊万愈发欣赏起他的这位新的朋友。说是朋友其实他还有另外一层更加隐秘的情感，他会在基尔伯特撑着头睡着的时候偷偷盯着对方的脸看，那不是一个十分礼貌的举动，伊万知道，但是他无法抑制自己的这种情感流露；他会用目光去描摹基尔伯特脸上的每一处细节，睡时微微皱起的眉、那淡得不能再淡的睫毛，还有他因为放松而微微张开的唇，而伊万往往会在看到这里的时候匆忙转过头去，他每次都觉得基尔伯特就会在下一秒醒来。基尔伯特醒过来的时候他的咖啡正好端上来。基尔伯特会眨着眼清醒好一阵子，那会儿他的眼神是放空的，像是除了眼前的一片迷雾之外根本看不到别的东西一样，他会坐着发一会儿呆，大约是两三分钟，然后突然惊醒，直起身子从桌上捡起他的咖啡勺。基尔伯特偏爱清苦的味道，他往往只点双份的意式浓缩，而每次他都会嘲笑伊万的品味，“美式根本不能算是咖啡，寡淡得就如同水一般”，他总是这么说，然后再恶作剧般地往伊万的咖啡杯里加上三四块方糖。

伊万曾有一天邀请基尔伯特去郊外走走，他们一大早就开了车出城，是基尔伯特开的车，伊万在副驾驶座上打盹，他听到点林鸟的啼叫声，还有风掠过树梢的声响，于是他睡得更死，完全不知道基尔伯特将他带去了哪里。他在很久之后才醒来，他闻到风中的腥咸，听到汽船的鸣笛，然后他睁开眼，看到基尔伯特不在驾驶座上，他解开保险带并直起身，看到对面的车窗外有一小撮银白色的头毛，他想自己的同伴应该是坐在地上，背靠着车门。伊万下车，果不其然地在那里找到了他，正闭眼抽烟。他挨着基尔伯特也一同坐下，对方半睁开眼看了看他，然后掏出一个烟盒。

“我帮你卷点？”基尔伯特没等伊万回答就拿了张烟纸置于他的中指与无名指间，伊万看着他动作优雅地往里面洒上那些他只在中学时期才冲动抽过的大麻，然后基尔伯特慢慢地将其卷成一个管状，再塞实。

“大麻烟？”伊万傻愣愣地开口，他有些吃惊，他很久没有接触过这种玩意儿了。基尔伯特点点头，没有说话，随手松开烟纸的外沿，他伸出舌头舔了舔那边缘，很慢，像是在创作一件艺术品那样，又像是故意展示给伊万看他娴熟的技术。基尔伯特朝向伊万做着这个动作，来回舔了几次，一边还抬眼看看他的同伴，他不用说话，他的眼神已经将他出卖，他在想些与伊万脑中所想的差不多的事情，然后他垂下眉眼不再去看伊万，两人之间的氛围变得微妙起来，像是突然之间压着一块石头，这石头很大，却不重，谁都可以撬开它，只要有那颗心。那烟纸边沿被彻底润湿，基尔伯特的舌头离开那张纸，他把烟纸细细卷回去，再顺一下，然后递给伊万。伊万在接过那烟的时候手有些颤抖，基尔伯特翘起嘴角来嘲笑他，他的笑容隐在飘渺的烟后，模糊而又暧昧。伊万把烟叼在嘴里，他想问基尔伯特借个火，对方在压下他的手的同时凑了上来，他打亮了打火机，两人之间的距离离得很近，伊万可以看到基尔伯特的睫毛在火光的映照下是一种温暖的色调。基尔伯特为他点了烟，火焰窜上伊万叼着的烟，下一秒他就关了打火机并拉开两人的距离，舒服地又重新靠回车门，吸上一口烟后吐出，一手夹着他的烟，另一只手指着远处海上初升的红日。

伊万顺着他的手看过去，那红日将海面都染了色。他爬到过山顶就为了看一个日落，那是壮阔的景色而他至今难以忘怀，可他从没来过海边看日出。他坐在粗糙的地上，砂石令他坐得难受，可他还是开了罐基尔伯特带来的啤酒，享受起酒精与大麻带给他的愉悦感觉。然后他们在万丈光芒之中接吻，很自然地就触碰到对方的脸颊，用他们沾满砂石的手，那个吻带着烟味和酒精，基尔伯特的唇湿漉漉的，除了啤酒之外还沾了些许砂砾，带着海水的苦咸。伊万亲吻着他，很柔和地亲吻，他慢慢勾勒着基尔伯特好看的唇线，而对方倒也并不急，懒散地等着他做下一步动作，所以在他们依依不舍地分开之后基尔伯特舔舔唇便又再次凑了上来。他们一共亲吻了彼此五次，从唇到下巴再到脖颈，然后他们从地上起来，手挽着手走在涨潮的海滩上。

他们深一脚浅一脚渐渐远离了他们的车，手里还拎着没有喝完的啤酒罐，嘴里还叼着没有抽完的烟，伊万与基尔伯特就像是相恋多年的恋人那样安静地享受这份甜蜜的沉默，他们拥有这个世界上最漫长的时间。伊万又想起基尔伯特的名字，他在心里头默念他的全名，那个用墨水永恒留在他手帐最后一页的名字，就像海岸的波浪，也像林中的风的低语，他默默念着，记忆着基尔伯特，怀念着基尔伯特。

“你当初为什么要我在你的备忘录上写下名字？”基尔伯特回到车里后突然问起伊万，现在换他坐在副驾驶而伊万开车，他把后座上的一条毯子拿到前面来给自己盖上，他整个人都像是窝了进去，只露出一个脑袋。伊万在发动车子的时候思考着自己该如何回答自己同伴的这个问题，他想了很多种回答，最后决定告知事实。

“你有读到过那一首诗吗？普希金的。”他开了口，希望对方能够理解自己，而后基尔伯特恍然大悟般点点头，大笑了两声便闭上眼睡去了，他在想些什么呢？伊万无从知晓，他只盯着前方的路，那通向一个三五天后的未来，通向一片躁动不安。

基尔伯特单独教过伊万一些舞步，不是适用于酒吧里的那种，而是非常正式和优美的那些。伊万总踩到基尔伯特的脚背，他们会停下，然后基尔伯特大笑着再牵起伊万的手继续在光洁的地板上滑动。伊万死死攥住他同伴的手，在练习过几次之后他开始掌握这其中的技巧，而在下一次伊万被基尔伯特与娜塔莉亚一同拖入某个派对的时候，他已经可以贴着他的同伴扭动他的身体，他像是正在通过基尔伯特的带领正在慢慢融入年轻人的世界，他本身就不老，却总喜欢把自己裹在迅速老去的壳中，基尔伯特用种种手段将他哄骗出那个开了裂口的茧子，拿着火把引诱他出来，走向这条道路。

“你喜欢吗？这种生活？”基尔伯特在休息的时候问伊万。他正抽着今晚的第二根大麻，而伊万接过对方卷好的烟也点上，他觉得自己回到了少年时期，就是在高中那会儿，心中满是激情与躁动。他记得那段日子，并不是温情且甜美的，更谈不上什么“纯洁”，但就像和基尔伯特待在一起时候的感觉一样，像火焰一般，像繁复的花纹一般。他想他那时候身边或许也有这么一个人，带着他起开一瓶啤酒或者带着他吸食大麻，然而他想不起来那是谁，面容早已模糊不清，或许只是一种臆想，只是一个简短的符号。他说不上对于这样的生活到底是喜欢还是不喜欢，他只是习惯了，因为他切身经历过。伊万没有回答基尔伯特的话，他的喉咙底部干得冒火，他喝伏特加，那也仅仅只能止一时半会儿的渴。

基尔伯特靠过来亲吻他，他的脸依旧被隐在兜帽里头，像夜晚的鬼魅，他的唇冰凉且黏，唇齿之间腻着酒气。他喜欢轻咬伊万的下唇，这为他们之间的吻增添了不少情趣，于是伊万也不去管自己脑中的种种想法，专心与基尔伯特接吻。娜塔莉亚曾问起他们是何时竟发展成这个关系，伊万含糊地回答了一个时间，他的妹妹狐疑地看了看他倒也没说什么，伊万想说不定在自己拿着本子去找基尔伯特写下名字的时候他们就已经被彼此吸引，他没有问过基尔伯特，没有这个必要。

他们的结合是一种必然，那么他们的分离也逃不出这个圈子。伊万曾想，是不是基尔伯特早就知道他们并不会长久，因为这段感情实在是来得太过于突然，但是基尔伯特仅是抿着唇看着伊万，他开口念出了伊万曾提到过的那首诗，伊万最喜欢的诗人，同样也是他最喜欢的一位诗人。

伊万在年末的时候接到家里的电话，父亲催促着他回国，他推脱再三最终拗不过他的父亲搬出母亲的病来，于是伊万在电话这头沉默了许久，这个时候基尔伯特正在他的身边听了大约有半小时的电话。他被电话铃声吵醒，但在伊万的臂弯之中还是闭目装作自己睡着，支棱着一双耳朵听到电话那头的话语。他在心里做了无数多种考量，自己的与自己身边人的，在伊万挂断电话之后不久他才“缓缓醒来”，看着伊万下床穿衣的背影。

“你要回去？”基尔伯特的这句话有双重的含义，他希望伊万可以听得懂，那个男人当然明白，伊万的动作僵在原地，过了好久才又重新开始扣他的扣子。他转过身看着床上的情人，基尔伯特看得出他眼底里的种种挣扎，他坐起身来亲了亲伊万的唇，只是蜻蜓点水般地触碰，然后他把手从被子里头抽出来，捋了捋头发，继而再开口。

“你也给我写一下你的全名好不好？”基尔伯特将他的手臂伸过去，示意伊万拿起床头柜的那支黑色的马克笔，伊万看着基尔伯特的眼睛，那双他喜欢的眼睛里头没有所谓的悲喜，他点点头，然后在基尔伯特的手臂内侧写下了他的全名，一长串的黑色字迹显现在基尔伯特的手臂上，油墨很快就被风干，伊万的情人眯起眼来仔细看了看，他把自己重新用被子包裹起来，倒头又昏昏睡去。

伊万拖着行李走在去机场的路上，他的嗓子冒火，想起来他还带着半瓶龙舌兰，他拧开盖子喝起来，再从外衣口袋中发现基尔伯特为他卷好的另一只烟，他点燃，吸了两口，那喉咙里的灼烧感一下子便消失殆尽。

他会在忧伤时，在寂静里唤起基尔伯特的名字，伊万在被烟呛着而猛烈咳嗽起来的时候这么想，因为基尔伯特也会如此，他们的心被彼此占据，从很早以前便是如此。


End file.
